


It was always you

by MissisPongo



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Girly British dudes, M/M, Mpreg, Realization, Self-Reflection, canon mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisPongo/pseuds/MissisPongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Maximillian's pregnancy with Hidekuni. David reflects on his life so far, and realises just how much he loves Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was always you

_"Um, excuse me, David? Can I speak to you for a minute?" Maximillian appeared timid as he approached David one lunch. David stopped speaking to his friends for a minute to look at Max. "Sure, see you in a sec guys!" the group waved their goodbyes to their jaguar friend before returning to their conversation. "Wassup?" David grinned at his lover, his grin dropping as he noticed Maximillian's serious expression. "David." the blonde swallowed thickly before locking eyes with his jaguar-shape boyfriend. "I'm pregnant."_

David smiled slightly at the memory; that was the day his life turned upside-down. He never did return to his friends after hearing that, he recalled fondly, their worried expressions the next day were priceless. He and Max hadn't told either of their friends/colleagues of their relationship before the announcement.

_"Where did you go yesterday?!" Makio demanded with a pout, her eyes welling up with (fake) tears. "We were all so worried! When someone says they're only going to be a minute, they don't usually leave and not come back, baka!" she reprimanded, other friends in the group nodding along with her stern words. David stood there, shocked at their reaction to his absence before smirking. "Me and Max had some... important business to take care of." he grinned, raising his eyebrow suggestively. He realised that Max probably wouldn't be very happy with what he was doing, but he had to tell his friends somehow, and David sincerely doubted that 'me and Max are dating and he is pregnant' would cut it. "What do you mean?" Makio looked up at David innocently, her finger on her lip. "Do you have like, a deal or something?" Makio's brows creased with confusion. A few of the other people laughed at her absurd suggestion. "Well, not exactly... You remember when me and Max lived together?" David asked, happy when he received a nod from Makio. "Well, we did some stuff and are kind of dating...?" David rushed, his face flushing a deep red. Everyone in the group of friends stopped talking, everyone looking at him with their mouths agape. "W-Wha?!" Makio squeaked, slapping her hand over her face. "What were you two doing yesterday that meant you had to leave for so long?" she demanded loudly, stamping her foot angrily. People walking past had started to stop and watch the scene, muttering among themselves. "He had to tell me something - don't get the wrong idea!" David hissed, embarrassed. "What did he tell you? Is he pregnant or something?" Makio scoffed, folding her arms over her chest angrily, cupping her hand over her mouth in shock after seeing David's shy nod._

David laughed slightly, stifling his giggles when Maximillian shifted around beside him on the bed. He turned his head so he could survey his sleeping lover, smiling softly. He reached out a hand and ran it through Max's platinum blonde hair gently. Leaning over, David placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before lying back down and falling asleep.


End file.
